Out of Hogwarts
by Hiphop-Phunk
Summary: It's about what happens out of Hogwarts, like the tittle. Please R&R, and be nice.lol. Ideas are welcome!But no Flames.Bye.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Honey! Where's my formal cloak?" a blonde boy asked to his girlfriend.

"I don't know, did you look behind the tuxedo?" answer the asian girl.

"No, wait...here it's, thanks"

 Draco Malfoy was leaving the bedroom to meet his girlfriend.

"I'm going to take longer, so, don't wait for me awake. Bye" he said in a hurry kissing her on the cheek and walking fast to the front door.

"Bye" said Cho Chang leaning against the wall with a sad tone on her voice.

Draco went up on his Jaguar and ran away to the Ministry of Magic. Draco was the Minister. They were living together on a department in London near the Diagon Alley. He had proposed to her two months ago during a dinner in a restaurant. So they were going to get married the next month.

While Cho was cleaning the bedroom she found papers that Draco had forgotten. So, she put her coat on, took the papers and went to the Ministry.

After she arrived, with a "Visitor" etiquette, she went with the secretary.

"Is Draco Malfoy free now?"

"Yes, he is, but he has a meeting in half an hour. Who are you?"

"I came to give him a couple of papers he had forgotten in the house"

"Oh, alright, he is in the fourth floor, office number 28"

"Ok, thankyou" 

Cho went up the stairs and reached the office number 28. She opened the door.

"Draco, I bring you the p-"

Draco was hugging and kissing a girl.

"Draco?" When the girl turned around Cho could tell that was Hermione Granger "Hermione? Oh my G-" there were tears in Cho's eyes she tried to hide them "I just...brought you the papers you had forgotten in the house" and she ran off throwing the papers and the ring he had given to her two months ago. She went down the stairs as quickly as she could.

"Cho! Wait!" Draco called useless.

"Leaving already?" asked the secretary to her.

"Yes, thanks for you help"

"Of course"

 And she left the confused secretary behind as she reached the phone cabin. When she was out, she couldn't believe what had happened. She had been with Draco since he finished his seventh year at Hogwarts. And they were ok, they had no problems, they were like...the perfect couple. Obviously he "worked" some extra hours, and now she new the reason of that extra time he spent in the office. She had written Harry a lot of letters and he had answered them since Cho finished the school. And on that letters Harry told her how perfect was the new relationship with Hermione.

"When he knows that she is seeing Draco, he will kill him" Cho was thinking as she walked to her house.

She bumped a lot of people, but only one talked to her.

"Cho? What happened?"

When she looked up a friendly face smiled at her. It was Harry.

"Hi, nothing important, nice to see you, Harry" and she kept walking.

But Harry didn't believed her, of course. After she left, he followed her. When he arrived she had already entered so he called to the door. After a minute she opened, still with tears.

"Ok, I'm not _that_ stupid" he said.

Cho invited him in and made some cofee. Harry noticed there were two trunks in front of him.

"Where are you going?" he asked still looking to the equipment.

"To the Leaky Cauldron" said Cho between tears.

"What happened? Why are you leaving? Why don't you stay in Malfoy's house? An why are you crying?"

She showed him the finger where she used to wear the ring.

"Oh. You're not together anymore. That's ok, Malfoy's not a good person and you know that. What did he do this time? Let me guess...He came drunk last night? Mmm...He...he what?"

"He's with some other girl"

"When you were supposed to marry next month? That's ridiculous. How did that happened?" Harry was confused.

Cho told him what had happened since Draco left, and told Harry everything, well not everything, she didn't tell him about Hermione.

"So...did you see the girl's face?" Harry wanted to know.     

"Yes, and then I left, I threw the papers and the ring"

"Who was she?"

Cho looked at Harry and lowered her eyes.

"Who?"

She didn't say a thing for a while. And then she said:

"Let's pack everything so I can go to the Leaky Cauldron"

"Cho, look at me, who was she? D-Do I know her?"

Cho looked up, but she didn't look for Harry's eyes and nodded.

"But-" Harry started but he couldn't finish because someone entered the room.

"Cho, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, please, put the ring and talk to me"

"Cho, we're sorry-, Harry?"

"Ok, ok, ok, calm down" Harry whispered to himself. And then turned his face to Cho "The girl...was her? Hermione?" said with his eyes closed, he opened them to see Cho.

She nodded.

"Oh, ok" Harry stayed calmed and quiet for a few moments "Hermione, we were supposed to get married, just as they, what happened to you? We..."

"Harry, I'm very sorry, I am, I didn't though..." Hermione was about to cry.

"No, it's obviously you didn't"

"Cho were are you going?" asked Draco.

"I'm leaving if you didn't noticed" Cho was upset, all this time, she has been used, but no more.

"Where?" asked he, confused.

"To the-" she started, but she was cut off by Harry.

"To my house, Hermione is obviously leaving" he looked to Hermione but she wasn't looking at him "I mean if it's not a problem to Cho, if she wants to...Do you?"

"No, I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron, I would be a bother for you"

"No, for me it's ok"

"Ok, if you want..." Cho was not very sure.

"Yes, of course" he looked at Draco and said "She's coming to my place".

"She's not going anywhere" Draco was upset, he didn't wanted Cho to leave. "She's staying. Right, Cho?" Draco looked at her.

"Excuse me? You have her, you don't want me here, you can have fun, like in the office"

Draco stared at her and then walked towards her with fury. But when he was getting closer Harry confront him and pulled out his wand pointing to him.

"You are not touching her" he said "She already packed her things so, bye"

"You can't do this to me, Cho" Draco was begging her to stop.

"To you? Oh, come on" she took the ring and threw it to his eye "I hope you enjoyed it"

"Ok, let's go, Hermione come later, in an hour, I want the house without any of your things" Harry carried one trunk and Cho the other one.

"Thanks, Harry"

"Yeah, no problem, What are friends for?"

"Yeah, friends, only that, I want to hug you right now, Cho Chang" Harry thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry lived in front of the Diagon Alley, he showed Cho a nice room with a big window, a mirror, and a desk.

"Well, you can sleep here, I'm in the next room, and right in front of this one, it's the bathroom. I'll leave the trunk here. If you open the window you'll see the Diagon Alley, and people walking on the street and...more people. I'll give you a copy of the keys, in case you want to have a walk or something" he was thinking and then he said "Ok, that's all, if you need something call me" he smiled.

"Thanks for everything" Cho returned the smile, and he left.

She unpacked her clothes and put them in the closet, put parchment and ink in the desk and opened the window. She felt like home. She went to a walk into the house to know a little. The kitchen, the bathroom, the living with the fireplace, perfect for that season, it was a friendly atmosphere.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I love it, since when do you live here?"

"Since I got out of Hogwarts, I never wanted to stay with the Dursleys" Harry said remembering the days with them "Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine, I think I'm going to sleep a while" she was tired, it was all she could do.

"Ok, if you need something, anything, let me know"

"I'm just fine" she smiled to him and went to her bed.

Harry did the same thing but he couldn't sleep, he tried but he was not calmed enough, so he went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. When he was in the kitchen someone knocked the door, it was Hermione.

"Hi" she said with a sad voice.

"You got 20 minutes" Harry was not nice to her until she took her things and left the department. Draco was waiting for her outside.

"Where's Cho?" asked Draco as Hermione was leaving the place.

"It's not your damn business" he closed the door on his face. And turned around, Cho was there. She gave him a hug. The one he had been waiting for. He returned it.

"Don't go" Harry begged her.

"I won't, if you don't want me to" they smiled.

"Let's go and have lunch, I'm hungry"

"Ok"

They went to the kitchen and Harry prepared some food. They were sited in front of the fireplace, they had a nice talk about what have been they doing in the last years.

"So..." Harry moved towards her.

"So...I'm tired, can I go to sleep, when you need me for something you can call me". She stood up "Bye"

"Bye" and when she left the room he whispered to himself "Harry, you're so stupid"

Cho was on his bed thinking what had happened that morning when she fell asleep, dreaming. She dreamed about Malfoy, he felt very sorry about everything, he moved towards her and kissed her. The thing was, the dream was very vivid, and she felt the kiss and a hug, they were real. When she woke up, Harry was sleeping next to her.

"Harry! Where are you, mate?" a red haired boy was looking the scene while both were sleeping "Harry, wake up, who is she?!" "What heppened with Hermione? Harry, answer me" Harry woke up.

"Ron, calm down, you're going to wake her up" he said looking if Cho was awake "I'm here, she's Cho Chang, and Hermione, she's with Malfoy" "Can we go and talk in the kitchen?"

They were talking for nearly an hour. Harry told Ron what had happened. He was impressed.

"Hermione is not like that, I'm sure there's a good explanation for everything, they were talking about…job…I'm sure"

"No, Ron, they weren't talking about job"

"So…what's she doing here?"

"She's living here, now"

"Ok, and Hermione?"

"She's living with Malfoy"

"What?!"

"Aha…" said Harry, and he nodded "I want you to be nice to her, Ok?"

"Ok"

They were talking, and talking for hours. Cho was still sleeping, Harry didn't try to wake her up, she looked so nice when she was like that. She didn't had dinner. She slept and she didn't woke up until the next moring. It was 9.30 and finally she opened her blue eyes to see a couple of emmerald green eyes, Harry's.

"Good morning, do you want to go to the Diagon Alley?"

"O-Ok, what happened yesterday? While I was asleep, did you came here?"

"Mm...no, no"

When Harry left she get dressed and went to meet him at the kitchen. Ron was there, she noticed her and called Harry.

"Where are you two going today?" he asked.

"Maybe to the Diagon Alley and later for a walk, I don't know, Cho, what do you want to do? I got until five"

"I don't know, we'll see, What's goint to happen at five?

"Well, I got to work"

"The _Daily Prophet_ arrived, look at this" Harry took the paper from Ron.

It said, "_The Minister quit the Ministery"_.

"What? Look at this" and he passed it to Cho.

"Ridiculous, '_personal reasons'_ He quit the Ministery because of yesterday? Like if he cares" she returned the _Daily Prophet_ to Ron and start eating the eggs and toasts Harry gave to her.

An hour later, Harry and Cho were leaving the department to go to the Diagon Alley. They reached the Leaky Cauldron and pased to the bricks wall. When they were in the Diagon they noticed it was full of students. Of course, it was 26 of July. The students were already buying the materials for school.


	3. Answers for reviewers

Hello, I'm going to answer the reviews (if you want me to) before the beggining of the chapters. I couldn't answer the previous ones, because one of my friends updated the second chapter without my permission. But here they are, the answers.

sleepy-sword:Ok, Thanks! Here you got the second chapter. I'm glad you like it. :)

MistikalMagic:Ok, I don't know how this fic will turn out by now, but I'll do my best. Thanks for your opinion, and if you can, give me some ideas. Lol. :)

Karri-Granger:Well, thanks, and here it's Chapter 2. Enjoy it. :)

                                                                     R&R

                                                                             Hiphop-phunk.


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry about the mistakes, on the previous chapter. I'll try to improve. :)

MistikalMagic: Yeah, my mistake. Ok then, Cho has brown eyes. Thankyou! :) R&R.

MistikalMagic: Dialogue on the background, sorry, I don't understand :S. Ok, I'll try to explain why Hermione/Draco got together. Secondly, it'll have more of Ron, he's more important than Draco, I agree with that. I'm a Hermione/Ron fan too, Hermione, like you say, is a cheating bitch she doesn't deserve him...now. Draco stealing Cho, yeah, I've though of that, it's a good idea, but I'm still blocked with my imagination, I don't know how he can do that, not kidnapping her. It'll be a Harry/Cho fic, I can promisse that! ;), You see, reviews like this can make this fic better. Thankyou! R&R

sleepy-sword: like i said, it'll be a Harry/Cho fic, Thanks! And here you got the next chapter. R&R

Let me know if you like it, 'cause I don't know if I should keep writting or not. And let me know if you notice something I can add to this story. Thanyou! Hope you like it. R&R.

Chapter 3

"So, what's your job? Do you work?" asked Harry interested while they were walking through the Diagon Alley an hour later.

"I'm working at the Quidditch store in the afternoon, well, I'm starting tomorrow. And I work in Flourish and Blotts in the mourning and noon. I was a waiter at the Leaky Cauldron, but Draco though it was unacceptable, so I quit it and stayed at the house, while he was 'working' "

"Don't listen to Draco, he's an idiot" they were talking and talking and they reached the Quidditch store. They looked inside, and it was full of people.

"Must be for the new broom, it's called Golden Dragon and it's much faster than the latest one" Cho explained to him "It's wonderful".

"Yep" Harry and Cho were walking without direction.

"And what about you? What's your job?".

"I work at the Ministery, at five in the department of Sports, Quidditch, you know, and full time as an Auror" Harry explained to her.

"That's great, you always wanted that".

"Yeah, Shall we go back?".

"Ok".

 When they were going to the Leaky Cauldron, Cho felt that strange feeling, when someone is looking at you, she turned around and saw Draco, staring at her, and when she noticed he turned back to a cauldrons store and start walking on the other way. Cho didn't told Harry because she didn't know what he could do.

 Harry and Cho went back at the house and prepared lunch with Ron. While they were eating, they talked about the advantages of Malfoy quiting the Ministry, there were no disadvantages.

"I'm going to Flourish and Blotts" she said when they finished eating.

"Ok, don't come to late" they laughed "I'm serious".

Cho went to the Leaky Cauldron, entered the Diagon Alley and went to the books store, when Cho entered, she found her boss, Mr. Bedemius Bontsome (Ok, I know, I'm not good at names, lol), and the other people who worked there.

"Did you see the Wizard's Library? It's so great, it has so many things" Cho's friend from work told to her while she glanced to some books that had arrived that morning.

"No, Rebecca, Is it good?".

"More than good, it's like the Hogwarts library" Rebecca was excited.

"Where is it?".

"Behind Madam Malkin's store".

"I'll go today and check it out" said Cho thinking about what she was going to do later "What's new?".

"Well, those books arrived, there are Transfiguration, Potions, and Dark Arts books, I was puting them in their places".

"I'll do it, you can go and help Mr. Bontsome with the invisibility books in the basement, Ok?" Cho was Rebecca's mate and supervisor.

"Ok, if any client arrives you can call me".

"Ok".

Cho started to arrange the Potions books in a dusty bookshelf, she looked at the tittle, _Potions to heal and revert efects_, when she was finishing a voice called her behind her back. She recognised that voice, Malfoy's voice.

"Excuse me, where can I find a book where it's written how to recuperate your couple no matter what had happened?".

Cho turned around and saw Malfoy's face, he was smirking.

"Mmm...I don't think that book exist, but you can go to the Wizard's Library and look over there, Bye".

"Cho, please, listen to what I have to say".

"Nope, Bye".

"Cho".

He grabbed her by her wrist and attract her to him. Cho gave him a quick kick and he let her go.

"You-are-leaving-now!" Cho said angry. And she kicked him out.

She continued with the books, and more people came in, students from Hogwarts. In Flourish and Blotts, every year, they received the book lists from the school, from every year and subject, they got prepared forty packages. Cho delivered them.

"Hello, What year?".

"Fourth" said a tall woman.

"Ok, then, forty-one galleons and five sickles".

 The woman pulled out her purse and gave Cho the money, she keeped it in small bags of dragon skin. When the woman left she returned to the books in the shelfs. It was a boring job, but it was entertaining...for a while. After she put the last Transfiguration book on the last bookshelf, she was able to go. Cho said goodbye to everyone. And went to the house. She knocked the door, but nobody opened. So, Cho pulled out her key, opened the door and enter to the warm place. After she took her coat off, she saw it. Harry lying on the floor.

"RON!" Cho called "HELP, RON, COME HERE!".

Ron opened the bathroom door and as soon as he saw Harry he fall on his knees right beside him.

"W-What happened?".

"I don't know, you tell me, I've just arrived and found him like this!".

"I don't know, I only went to the bathroom for a minute".

"Ok, help me, carry him to his bedroom, I'll see what I can do".

Harry opened his eyes, Ron passed Harry's hand behind his neck and help him to walk. As soon as Harry got into his pyjamas Cho entered the room.

"What happened?" she sat in his bed beside him.

"I d-don't...".

Cho brought a wet towel. And put it on Harry's forehead.

"Ok, you have a small fiever, now rest, don't go to work".

"W-work! What time is it?".

"Mm" Cho looked at her clock "4:45 p.m".

"Oh, damn".

"You are no going. Ron will take care of you".

"No! I mean, Ron needs to work he's in my department too, he can tell them, what had happened to me. And you can take care of me" Harry said this with a smile.

"Are you sure?".

"Absolutely".

"Well, but I got to work sometime. Ron can take care of you at morning, and afternoon and I can in the night. Sorry but Ron's going to be with you most of the time".

"Yeah, no problem. Besides, how long this thing could last?".

"A day, maybe two, I don't think this could last any more".

And she was absolutely...wrong. The next day Harry got worst, the headaches were growing and growing. He couldn't feel his forehead. His eyes were burning and red, so he kept them closed most of the time. Cho didn't know what this could be. Of course it was more than a fiever.

"Harry we'll have to take you to the San Mungo's Hospital".

"No! I don't want to go there".

"Look! I don't know what to do! This is out of my hands".

"I'm not going to San Mungo's, I hate that place!".

"Don't yell at me".

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to go there, please do something, whatever, but don't take me out of here" he begged and looked at her seriously.

    


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, I hope you like it. Tell me if you do. Should I keep writting? Tell me, cause I don't know if I should or not. Ok, bye. :)

MistikalMagic: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for telling me what did you mean, with background. Enjoy this chapter. Bye! :)

Karri-Granger: Ok, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy it. Bye! :)

Ok, thanks for reviewing. And... tell your friends about this fic! Lol, ok bye. Oh, tomorrow I got to study for an oral exam. So, I can't post the next chapter (if you want a next chapter), but, it's only for a day, nothing more, nothing less. Ok, sorry. Enjoy this Chapter. R&R. Bye.

Chapter 4

A few moments later Cho was walking towards Flourish and Blotts. That morning, the potions book, _Potions to heal and revert efects_, that could help her. When she reched the place, she took one, she went to another part of the bookshop and took another one called _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_, she took a lot of books, Rebecca and Mr.Bontsome were confused, Cho was in a hurry and she didn't have the time to explain. When she got out, she knocked someone:

"Do you got them?" Ron was there, confused.

"Yeah...What are you doing here? You must be with Harry, what if it happens again?!".

"It's not, I'm sure, the scar only-" he stopped, she didn't know about the scar, and Harry surely didn't want to worry her more than she was.

"What? What have you just said? The scar? _His_ scar?"

"Yeah" he said with his ears turning to red.

"What's his problem?"

"Well it only hurts once in a while, it's like a warning or he starts seing things"

"What kind of things?" Cho was interested and worried at the same time, but mostly worried, she didn't know that, Harry never told her.

"You-know-who laughing or something like that, like a short dream".

"Ok, let's go now" Cho glanced at her wristwatch, 5:25.

They walked as fast as they could to the department, Ron saw Malfoy and Hermione, talking, when they passed near them, Hermione looked at Ron and her smile bloted out, Ron lowered his eyes and kept walking. Five minutes later they were at Ron and Harry's house.

"Harry Potter! I'm going to kill you!" Cho was walking very fast carrying the books she had borrowed from the bookshop "Why didn't you tell me about the scar?!"

"What?! Ron!!! Come here, please!"

Ron entered the room.

"It was a mistake, it got out of my mouth, so, it's not a big deal, she should know by now" Ron was trying to make it up.

"Look" Harry said to Cho "It's not so important, I didn't want you to be worried"

"Ok, did you see something?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah" Harry was trying to remember "It was at night, I was in a forest, some people, running behind me, I couldn't recognised who they were, because they didn't talk at all, and then a cold voice, laughing" silence fell.

"That's it?" Cho was trying to understand why Harry saw that.

"Yeah, I know who's the cold voice...Voldemort"

"Don't say that name!" Harry was about to ask Cho why, but he realised she didn't say that, it was Ron.

"It's just a name, Ron, nothing more, nothing less"

After that, Harry drank a potion for headaches. He felt better, but his scar was still hurting. They have dinner half an hour later, and Harry fell asleep with Cho next to him. He was getting better, but not enough to got out of bed. He didn't start to recover until 30 of july. For Harry one day before his birthday, and one day before he had the best time in his life, for Cho, one of the worst days of her life. That day, was like a normal day. She got up at eight, got dressed, and went to work. The diagon Alley was about to explote, it was full of people. She needed like five minutes to reach her place of work, and it was exploting too. She said hello to Rebecca and Mr.Bontsome and started to work. She gave the packages that were left, and sold some other books.

"Can we go for a walk?" Malfoy was whispering to her ear.

"No, don't you see? I'm working"

"Ok, let's walk here" he took her by her wrist and they walked together.

"What do you want?" she said with coldness.

"To be heard"

"Speak"

"I...dated with Hermione for only four months-" he was cut by Cho.

"Only? So you were with her when you proposed? Why? I though you loved me"

"I loved you, and I love you now, but...but I was only with her because of the way she looked like, I didn't love her, never" he smiled, like if everything was OK.

"Anyway, it's too late now, I'm, I'm with...I'm with Harry, he loves me more than you ever did" Cho couldn't believed she had said that, it was totally a lie, she knew that, but Malfoy obviously though it was true.

"With scarhead Potter?" he said with disgust.

"Harry Potter, yes, why?"

"You changed me for _him_?"

"You changed me for Hermion-" she never expected that, Malfoy took her by her waist and kissed her, but she didn't return the kiss, she broked apart and slapped him so hard that everyone kept looking at them.

"_Never_ do that again" and she went downstairs just to escape from him.

Cho was between dusty boxes of books in the dusty basement. She looked at her wristwatch, 8:45, then minutes later of thoughts she called her best friend, who appeared a few moments later.

"What do you need?"

"Malfoy is still here?"

"Nope, he left five minutes ago? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing".

"Ok, let's go then"

The went up the stairs and found Mr.Bontsome's face.

"Rebecca, go and arrange the Arithmancy books, Cho, you are able to go, we don't have much to do now, we are out of packages"

"Ok, bye" she took her coat and leave her work behind, the Diagon Alley was full of people, but not as full as before. She had no problems and in five minutes she was in Harry's bedroom, bringing him some tea, mixed with some anti-headaches potion.

"Hey" Cho sat on Harry's bed, he was with his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping "How are you?"

"Better, you?"

"Fine"

"Why do you have that tone?"

"What tone?" Cho looked at him pretending she didn't know what he was talking about "Oh, Ok" she told him about what happened in Flourish and Blotts, but she missed the last part of the conversation.

"What did you tell to him? After he told you he loves you".

"Nothing" she said quickly, but Harry wasn't stupid, he knew how to recognise a lie "Ok, just promisse you won't get angry".

"I won't".

"I told him...we were dating, I though that if I said that he would got angry, he believed it and he said 'you changed me for him' and I said 'you changed me for Hermione' and he...kissed me".

"What?! Ok, you're not gonna see him now, because I'm going to kill him!" Harry didn't mean it, Cho was sure, the he said "About your excuse, we could go on a date sometime" Cho looked at him impressed "I mean...pretend we are dating, so-so Malfoy can believe it" they smiled to each other.

Ok, that's it...I don't like it. But anyway, leave a review. Tell me if a must keep writting. Bye.


	6. Apology

Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't have a chance to update. But, tomorrow you'll have the next Chapter, I promisse. Sorry again, I hope you are not angry with me or something, but...tomorrow. Ok, sorry, bye.

                                              Hiphop-phunk.


	7. Chapter 5

sleepy-sword: hehe, Ok, thanks! :)

Cho-Wood: Ok, sorry about the grammer issues, i'll try to improve, but, usually, I speak spanish ('cause I'm from Argentina)so I'm not very used to english, thanks for telling me! And thanks for reviewing.

Karri-Granger: ok, don't mention that, shhh, lol, ok, I'll have to think another end.

Chapter 5.

"Yeah, we could. When?" Cho was very happy, she had expected that a long time ago.

"Tomorrow, for my birthday?" he was very happy too.

"Ok" Cho was exploting.

"At 7:00 in a restaurant? Which one?"

"Yeah, I don't know" Cho went to her bedroom and looked at her clothes. "Oops" she didn't have a nice dress, she'll need one. Tomorrow she was going shopping.

Harry told Ron the next morning, he was surprised. Harry never asked Cho to go out on a date, except the only time there were together at Hogsmeade, but that time, was a disaster, he never wanted to remember that. Later they had lunch. Cho couldn't eat, she was too exited. She sat up and went to the London streets.

She reached a clothes store, with nice things. She entered, and picked a dress. It was a red one, she went to the dressing room and tried it.

"Ough, I need a surgeon, hehe".

She picked another dress, a black one. Ok, this wasn't too bad, but, she was not very convinced. She tried another one, and another and time passed, it was 5:15, she needed a nice dress and she needed right now. She kept walking and walking, and she saw a blue dress, that one. She entered the store and tried it on, that was the dress, it was perfect for her. She bought it, and went to the department, very happy. She reached the house and opened it, went to her room and started flattering, she looked at her wrist-watch, 6:25. She started with the facial make-up. And she was ready at 6:55. She took a nice necklace that belonged the her grandmother. And someone knocked the door.

"Are you ready?" Cho could hear Harry's voice.

"Yes, I'm coming" she met him at the door a few minutes later.

"Ok, let's go. Bye, Ron".

"Bye, have a nice dinner" he said with a smirk, he knew they had something for each other, slowly, but, he knew they were.

They walked to a restaurant in the Diagon Alley called "The silver phoenix", it was  nice. Harry made a reservation that evening. It was very popular.

"Guess who is here" Cho had expected that.

"Malfoy" Harry saw them, in a table, just in front of their place.

They walked to their own table and watched them as they waited the food. Malfoy and Hermione were eating and watching them too. When Harry and Cho weren't looking at them, Malfoy looked at Cho.

 They were sitting in a special table. Far from people. It was a table surrounded by a comfortable, blue sofa.

"Happy birthday, Harry" she took a small box out of her coat, and gave it to Harry.

He opened it, it was a silvery wrist-watch.

"Thanks!" he put it on and looked at it, 7:52.

 A few moments later the food arrived and they started eating. They talked about the usual things, work, and everything. When they finished eating Harry moved closer to her. Malfoy and Hermione were looking at them. Harry was next to Cho, he looked into her brown eyes, and she looked into his emmerald green ones. A few inches were separating them. Harry kissed her softly and she returned the kiss. They were like this for half an hour. Those kisses were not only to bother Malfoy, but, he was exploting. He looked at them all the time, took Hermione by her waist and kissed her, still looking at them. Harry and Cho weren't looking at all, they were in their own business. When Harry and Cho broke apart, Malfoy and Hermione were still kissing each other. Harry asked for the bill. They waited, he a paid and they were returning to their house.

Ok, that was too short and boring, but, that's all. Ok, hope you liked it. Bye, Hiphopphunk.  


	8. Chapter 6

sleepy-sword: smile to sleepy-sword say thanks to sleepy-sword lol. Ok, thanks! I'm glad you're not angry with me! So, keep reviewing. R&R. :)

MistikalMagic: ok, no problem, and thanks for reviewing.

FSl: ok, here you have the next chapter. I'm glad you liked it, and tell your friend there is another chapter. It'll be Cho/Harry, don't worry. Lol.

Cho-Wood: ok, yeah, it was short because I promissed to update as soon as I could, and I didn't write more. Glad you liked it. :)

Thanks for reviewing, and sorry I didn't updated in a while, but I've been playing Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! Lol, ok, R&R. R&R. R&R.

Chapter 6.

They entered the house, and they stopped inmediately. Draco and Hermione were there. Draco was pointing his wand to Ron's chest. And Ron was looking at Harry desperate.

"He has gone mad, mate. Come on, give him the girl and you take Hermione!"

"You're mad too, I don't know what that psiko-killer" he pointed his head to Malfoy "could do with Cho, besides I love her and-" he said it, he said the truth, he was impressed and he couldn't talk, but he continue "and I won't let her go, like Malfoy did".

Cho with her eyes wide-opened looked at Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy was turning red, and Harry was perplexed.

"I'm sick and tired of you Draco Malfoy! You're and idiot, leave her alone, she doesn't love you anymore, and you can't do nothing about it, just forget it! Don't you see? They are together now. Look for someone else, I'm not going to stay with you, specially when you are obsessed with some other girl, good bye Draco Malfoy, I hope you suffer!!" she was walking towards the door, when she stopped, turned around and stopped again, in front of Cho "Cho, I'm so sorry, he didn't tell me you were together and I never saw the ring, please forgive me, bye and good luck" she smiled and left slaming the door.

Cho looked again the scene. Malfoy was holding two wands, one was from Ron (pointing to him) and the other was Malfoy's. And Harry was holding his wand in a duel position.

"Stop! Leave him alone" Cho was trying to separate them. Malfoy lowered the wand pointed to Ron, but he never returned it "Lower your wands, boys, or I'm leaving" they looked at each other for a moment, and then lowered their wands, but keeping them ready "Ok, now, Malfoy, give his wand to Ron and then leave" he did it, but when he was walking towards the door, he stopped just like Hermione, in front of her.

"Bye" he gave a hatred look to Harry, and gave Cho a kiss in the cheak.

"Ok, that's it" Harry followed him outside, Cho couldn't stop him and he hit Malfoy in the eye. Cho stopped Malfoy, who was following Harry inside to start a fight with the muggle style: no wands.

"Go away" Cho was looking at him seriously. And Malfoy turned to leave.

She went into the house and looked to Harry.

"I though he kissed you on the mouth"

"Well he didn't, good night" Cho was falling asleep.

She went to her bedroom and get ready to bed. But just when she was in it, she felt wide awake, and now she couldn't sleep. She stayed like that, for 2 hours. And when she couldn't resist anymore she sat up in her bed and went to the fireplace. But there was another person there. Harry. She was turning on her heals when he called her.

"Come here, stay" he kept looking at the fire.

Cho walked towards Harry, she sat down, next to him.

"Hi" she looked at her wrist-watch, 12:55 "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

" The same"

"Cho, what I said today, when we were here, Malfoy, you, Ron and me. When I said I love you. Remember?"

"Yeah, you performed very well" she said that with a sad tone, but Harry didn't notice.

He looked at her deeply into her eyes.

"I wasn't pretending"

Cho was trying to understand those words.

"Cho, I love you, I can't hide it anymore" their noses were almost touching when Cho spoke.

"I'm sorry" she stood up, and went to her bedroom leaving Harry very confused. She reached her bed and fell asleep instantly but still thinking.

Back at the fireplace, Harry heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow at 10 pm."

"Who are you?"

"We need to talk about Cho"

"Hi, Malfoy, and tell me, what's going to happen if I don't go".

"Something bad to your ex-girlfriend, but friend".

"What are you going to do to her?"

"I don't know, yet, but you'll find out if you don't go".

Malfoy cut off and Harry stayed there, with the phone in his hands.

"Maybe he's not sirious" he went to his bedroom and though about that evening, and what had happened in the fireplace.

Ok, I hope you liked it. It was boring, I know, and maybe with some grammer issues, but, anyway, R&R!!!

Hiphop-phunk.


	9. Chapter 7

MistikalMagic: she will, but I don't know when. Ok, thanks for reviewing. :)

Chapter 7

At 10 pm. On saturday, Harry went to the Leaky Cauldron, when he entered the place, everything went dark, and silence fell. When he was able to see, he noticed what was going on. Draco was in a table near Harry, and he told him what he've noticed since he entered.

"Look around Potter, peace, silence, now we can talk, sit down" he looked around, it was true, all the people, they were like paralyzed.

"And what exactly do you want?".

"You know perfectly well what I want, you have a month to bring her back, I need her, you don't understand that".

"I understand you are out of your mind, I can't force her. I can't do nothing about it, sorry" he said this sarcastically, obviously, he wasn't going to give up.

"You have a month".

"Or what?".

"You're not gonna see Hermione again, or, maybe you will see her some day at San Mungo's".

"You won't hurt her".

"Do you wanna try?".

He kept in silence for a while. Hermione wasn't Harry's girlfriend, but she was his friend now. Malfoy spoke.

"I want everything like it was".

"That's impossible, everything has changed, she's not going to be with you again, I told you".

"And I told you, what's the situation now, ok, let's look over this, in a month, I want everything like it was before all this could happen, I want Cho back with me, Hermione back with you, I'm going to propose to her, again, she will accept and we are gonna have our happy ending, alright?, if that doesn't happen" Malfoy was standing up "you know the consequences" and he left the place. Everything was back to normal, people were moving again and staring at him. Of course, he "appeared" there, in a second (for them).

He went back to his apartment and found Cho sitting by the fireplace.

"Cho, wait" but it as too late. She was already out of sight, probably in her bedroom. Harry prepared to sleep. And got into bed.

In that week, the relation between Harry and Cho was very tight. They could barely look at each other. When Harry entered a room, she inmediatelly looked somewhere else to go. Besides Harry couldn't tell Cho. He never had enough courage to go and tell the truth. Of course days passed, and she never had a word with him. One day, Harry was tired and he grabbed her by her wrist.

"Can I speak with you?".

"You are speaking".

"Come on, I need to talk to you".

"Not now".

"When? When are you oging to be ready?".

"I don't".

"Let me know".

"Ok, bye".

October 15th, and he received another call.

"And?".

"It's impossible, I was right, now stop it".

"No, we have a deal, you give me Cho, Hermione is safe".

"But we haven't talked since, since you called for the first time".

"I don't care, if you have to tie her, just do it".

When left the phone in the usual place, he heard a familiar voice.

"I-I think I'm ready to talk".

Ok, I hope it's ok, maybe it's boring, but, I do what I can, don't get angry with me. Now review!

Hiphop-phunk.


	10. Chapter 8

MistikalMagic: ok, I will, thanks for reviewing. :)

FSl: Mmmm, I don't know, maybe I'll make it...I know, Cho/Draco. No way!, I'm joking, I don't like that couple, I like h/c fics, and this is gonna be one. Oh, and about your story, LOVE FOREVER, keep writting, I like it.Thanks for reviewing. :)

...: ok, usually I speak spanish, but I want to write in english. Obviously, I'm not going to use it perfectly. So, I'll try to improve. Thanks for reviewing. :)

Chapter 8

Cho was standing there, looking at Harry.

"Ok, sit down" he looked at her wrist-watch

They kept in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember when we were in the fireplace, and you said you loved me?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I think I'm feeling the same way, I'm mean, it's strange, but, I feel the same way...I love you, Harry"

Harry kept in silence. He was trying to forget about Cho and now...this. He couldn't help it. He got near her and kissed her. When they broke apart, like five minutes later, Cho spoke.

"What were you going to say?"

Harry though for a moment, he was going to tell her about Draco, and everything, but now, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I-I forgot" he smiled and kissed her again.

The next day, at 6:35 pm. Ron called him to the Magical Sports department.

"Bad news" Ron sounded very serious.

"About what?".

"Hermione".

As Ron said this, Harry could imagine only one thing. The month was finally over, that could mean only one thing.

"What?".

"Someone poisoned her, but the healers don't know anything yet".

"Can we visit her?".

"Yes, of course, and she asked for you".

"Ok, I'm going to visit her today".

"Bye".

"Thanks, bye".

Harry took his coat and went to San Mungo's.

Ok, I know, it was too short, but my imagination is blocked again and I had to update. Ok, now R&R.


	11. Chapter 9

FSl: ok, have you updated?, I hope you had, ok, Thanx for reviewing. Spanish rule! English rule! haha. R&R. :)

DracoLover: ok, thanx for reviewing, and I'll keep writting if you keep reading. Lol. Ok R&R. :)

MistikalMagic: he is jealous, haha. Thanx for reviewing. :)

Karri-Granger: don't worry, I hope you had a great time in the school camp, thanx for reviewing.

Ok, here it is the next chapter. R&R. Thanx. Bye!

Chapter 9

Hermione was lying on a bed looking at Harry.

"Hi, how are you?".

"I'm fine, and you? what happened?".

"I'm ok, I don't know, all I can remember is the coffee with Malfoy at his house".

"Who made the coffee?".

"I did, but I forgot the sugar and I returned to the kitchen, we were in the living room, after the coffee I felt nauseas, I closed my eyes and I can't remember what happened later".

"Ok".

Harry stayed there with Hermione for an hour and then he left. After he left he was thinking about what was he going to do in his house, he looked at his wrist-watch, 8:00 pm.

"Cho is there, I can tell her now, I bet Draco will call in a few hours"

He was lost in his thoughts when someone grabbed him by his arm.

"Ouch, oh, you" Malfoy was looking at him, angry "almost there, but I can't convince her yet".

"Do it, I don't care, Tonight, Potter".

"Alright, alright".

Harry left Malfoy behind, Harry could hear Cho's voice saying "No" and she was right, but maybe, he was really out of his mind and he could hurt Hermione (who was out of hospital that night) too. He reached the apartment, Cho was near the fireplace reading a book.

"Cho, we need to talk, now".

She nodded.

"Ok, what do you need?".

He told her everything about Malfoy, Hermione, what Malfoy wanted: her. And about the calls, and the "meetings".

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I'm not going".

"Cho, guess what? You have to, just carry your wand everytime and you'll be safe"

"Guess what? I don't want to".

"Cho, please, please, please, do it for Hermione, bad choice, do it for me".

"Ok, but, if there's something wrong?".

"Like what?".

"I don't know. Oh, and what he tries to kiss me?".

"That's a stupid question, you know the answer. You kiss him, I know you don't want to, but, you kiss him".

"Ok".

"And if he asks you 'the' question, you can say you'll think about it".

"He's going to?".

"Probably".

"I hate this".

"Me too, it'll be over, sometime".

"When?"

Silence fell, then Harry spoke.

"I don't know".

Of course when Harry told her everything she was like surprised and ofended, because he never told her before.

"So, pack your things".

Half an hour later, she was leaving the department.

"Wait".

Harry gave her a long and sweet kiss.

"Good luck, and, don't forget to owl me" he said after they broke apart.

He kissed her again, and watched her before she desappeared in the darkness.

Ok, maybe you liked it, maybe not, but, please no flames. Review!!! :)


	12. Chapter 10

MistikalMagic: I agree, go hpcc! Thanx for reviewing. :)

Karri-Granger: yes, something bad was going to happen to her obviously, but I'll get them together, thanx for reviewing. :)

Ok, finally chapter 10, ok, sorry i haven't updated in a while, but I had to do something for school, don't hate me. Sorry. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 10

When she reached Malfoy's house, the door opened. It was very dark.

"Malfoy? Where are you?" she entered her old house, behind her the door closed.

"I'm here, nice to see you again, Cho" Malfoy appeared behind her.

He kissed her, she was standing there like a stone. After they (he) broke apart he spoke.

"Now, make the supper".

During those two weeks, Cho was was like a ghost, she didn't speak, she didn't eat, and she almost didn't sleep. She didn't go to work, because Malfoy never leted her out, so, she got fired. He though Cho could escape. She wrote to Harry a couple of times, in her letters, she wrote, 'this is a torture, please come here to talk to him'.

One day while Malfoy was working, she felt something strange, it was familiar feeling. She knew what was going on. Cho looked around.

"Hi, Harry".

He took the invisibility cloak off, gave a her a kiss and hugged her.

"How are you?".

"Not so good".

"Did he...ask you?".

"No, not yet".

"He kissed you?".

Cho nodded.

"I got an idea, while you are kissing him...imagine my face".

"No" she looked at the clock in the wall, 12:55, "You must leave, now, he's coming".

But it was too late, te door opened and Malfoy entered.

Ok, sorry, but I had to update. Too short. Sorry. Review!!


	13. Chapter 11

MistikalMagic: ok, thanx for reviewing, R&R!

FSl: Harry and Cho rock, thanx fopr reviewing, R&R!

Karri-Granger: ok, here's the next chapter, thanx for reviewing, R&R!

Ok, I hate this chapter, I think it's horrible, but, that's what I think.

Chapter 11

Cho walked towards the door were Malfoy was. He gave her a kiss, grabbed her by her wrist and took her where Harry was. She could feel Harry moving away from them.

"Close your eyes" Malfoy was on his knees. He took a small box out of his coat "Now, open your eyes".

Cho could guess what was that box.

"Cho, I love you, would you marry me?"

Cho looked down to Malfoy, she was about to speak when someone shouted.

"NOO" Harry "appeared" from a corner.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry was about to answer when Cho had an idea, that was the perfect moment to escape. She grabbed her coat, her wand and ran towards the door.

"Alohomora!" the door opened and she could escape.

Harry took his invisibility cloak and followed Cho. Malfoy took his coat and followed him.

They were running to the Ministery of Magic. Harry was running with Malfoy behind when he saw Ron and Hermione talking in a corner.

"Come with us! Quickly"

They followed him.

"What's happening?!" they asked, but he didn't answered.

Five minutes later they were in the ministery with "Visitor" etiquettes. Cho ran as fast as she could to the stairs with Harry behind. They went to the fourth floor. She ran along the corridors.

"Alohomora!" she opened the office number 17, in the door there was a warning "Keep out", she entered into another corridor, this one was like in a castle, with torches.

They could listen Ron, Hermione and Malfoy entering the office, she opened the door in front of her. She wasn't going to a specific place, she was just running. When she entered, she had a strange feeling, she was falling, it was the opposite of Floo Network.They were going down.

"What are you doing Cho?!" she could hear Harry's voice.

"I-I don't know, I have to talk to you later!".

"Ok!"

A minute later, they bumped something. They were in a road, in the middle of a dark wood. They start walking.

"WAIT!!!" Malfoy was running towards them "Wait a minute! What are you doing? Let's go back!"

"How? Look behind you, there's no door, we are...trapped, we have to follow the road" Cho wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to stay there, she start walking "I know what is this place, is where the ministery keeps the animals from dangerous cases, or just because they are under special care, for example, dragons, hipogrifs...everything, so, keep your voices down".

They followed the road. They walked for hours. Cho examined the place. The wood was dense, and the trees were very high. It was very cold.

"Hey, look at that" Hermione pointed her finger to the trees, and in the middle, there were things like little houses "We can spend the night there".

"Ok, they are for three persons, that's the limit" Harry started to climb, and Cho followed him. Five minutes later, Malfoy, Cho and Harry were in a cabin. And Ron and Hermione in the other.

"Ok, I just want to say, no fights between you two, tomorrow we got to a long day walking and I want to rest, ok?" Cho was tired, and went to sleep. The next day, she woke up early, so she went out to explore. She found a lake, with a small waterfall. Suddenly she heard someone yelling, she could recognise Harry's voice. Inmediately she went to the place, the voice was getting near. Then she found Harry on the floor, touching his scar.

"What happened?"

"My scar"

"What did you see?"

"We were in a place like this, and there were, vampires, and strange criatures and..." He saw Cho, lying in the floor, with blood in her neck, she was white and palid, he though for a moment, he wasn't going to tell her about that "nothing else".

"Ok, let's go".

The others woke up 2 minutes later, and they followed the road, once more.

Ok, I hope you liked it, now review and please, no flames.


	14. Chapter 12

Ok, seems I have lost my reviewers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had to do something for school and I don't have a lot of ideas, maybe I'll stop this fic here, I don't know, what do you think? Vote, lol. Well, here it is, Chapter 12. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

Hary's scar was hurting.

"What did you see?".

He though for a moment, trying to remember.

"Nothing, it was all...black".

They heard a very strange noise, something between a roar and a scream. Everything went black and stayed in that way for the rest of the day.

They kept walking and found some water and fruits.

"Harry, I need to talk to you".

He walked towards her.

"Ok, what do you need?".

"Remember when we were falling yesterday?".

"Yeah".

"I remembered something, I had a dream a few days ago, while I was at Malfoy's house, we were here, and there were a lot of strange things, like what's happening right now" she looked at Harry for a moment, "and-".

She heard a hiss. There was a big serpent in front of them. Cho without thinking pulled out her wand, but then Harry "spoke".

"Haiss thmet theinb, haiss thnth, haiss knoth seth".

The serpent kept looking at him, and then went to another place. Harry looked at Cho, she was looking to the place were the serpent had been before.

"Parsel, What were you saying?".

"Nothing, doesn't matter".

Days continued, and they were trying to find a way out. The weather was strange, they coudn't tell when was going to grow dark, and it was very cold.

Ok, now review! And please, no flames.


	15. Chapter 13

Ok, read it, there's no error in it. The story is like this, there's a part that is written again, changing some things, ok, it's not important. R&R.

Chapter 13.

"Harry, wake up" he heard Cho's voice, Harry opened his eyes and there she was, looking at him. But when she was about to speak again, someone took her by her wrist. It was a vampire, he was getting closer to her neck.

"Lumus solem" he yelled and the vampire became ashes.

But then, more vampires were aproaching to the scene. There was maybe 20 or 30 of them. They were walking in a strange way (of course, because they are dead, lol). Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Draco were charming everything that went near them.

Harry heard a scream. He looked behind him and everything went black.

He had a strange feeling, he was like flying and at the same time, he felt heavy, the scar was hurting again, and then he saw people, running, after him. They were not chasing him, they were running away from something, he could not tell what was that thing. He heard someone screaming, and then, he noticed, he was screaming.

"Harry, wake up" he heard Cho's voice, Harry opened his eyes and there she was, looking at him. But when she was about to speak again, someone took her by her wrist. It was a vampire, he was getting closer to her neck.

"Lumus solem" he yelled and the vampire became ashes.

But then, more vampires were aproaching to the scene. There was maybe 20 or 30 of them. They were walking in a strange way (of course, because they are dead, lol). Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Draco were charming everything that went near them.

Harry heard a scream. He looked behind him there was a vampire leaving Cho on the floor. He was late, he said "Lumus solem", but it was too late. He run towards Cho.

"Cho!" Harry was on his knees, he could not believe that. She couldn't be...dead "Cho, please wake up".

"Ok, I think it's over, the are no...cho!" Hermione was runnning towards Harry, worried "What happened?"

"A vampire" Harry couldn't talk, he was shocked. He looked at Cho.

She was lying on the ground pale as parchment. Ron, Hermione and even Draco, left him alone for almost 2 hours, his mind was clear. He had no thoughts, he was looking at her. Pale with her eyes opened, and two red-purple points in her neck.

"Harry, we must go now", Hermione was behind Harry, looking at him, with swollen, red eyes, she had been crying.

He looked around, they were waiting for him, everyone was looking at Cho, and then at Harry. He looked at Cho one more time, and then said,

"Let's go now" his voice was cold, he couldn't show any feeling.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry was very quiet, he couldn't speak, he was shocked, Cho was dead, and he couldn't do nothing about it. They kept walking, afraid of what could be next, more vampires, they couldn't tell. But then, they were looking to a wall, all that time to end up in a wall.

-Harry, I found something, a door- Hermione was standing in front of it.

It was a black door, with a silver padlock. He tried to open it but obviously it was locked.

-Alohomora!- Hermione opened the door, and they saw what was behind it.

It was a room, a dark room, and it was empy, except for a chair, and the person sitted in it. They entered and the door closed behind them.

-Hello, finally I have the pleasure to meet you again Potter- Harry heard a cold voice, that voice was very familiar to him.

-Voldemort- Harry's voice was getting strong, and full of hate. He could hear the others whimpering as he said the name.

-Let's see, what have I tried every year since you were born?- he asked with nice tone.

-Mmm, kill me?- he followed the game.

-Very good, Potter. Shall we start?

The chair turned around and they could see Voldemort's face. White and with those red eyes looking at them.

-Oh, you got some company- his lips formed a smile.

-Live them alone- Harry wanted them to be safe.

-Ok, I'll let them go out- Harry looked at them and they crossed the door- now, I want to ask you something, how does it feel?

-How does it feel what?

-To loose someone you love, and not for the first time- he smiled.

-Did you send those vampires?

-Who else?-he was laughing.

-How is she? Dead?-Harry didn't say a word- I guess so.

-Cruciatus!- Harry wanted to hurt him, to make him suffer, but it didn't work.

-You can't hurt me, Potter. Let's fight without wands. What about...swords?

Voldemort stood up, and showed him a wall with swords.

-Choose one.

Harry went slowly to the wall and picked up a big one, then Voldemort picked a gols one and then he spoke.

-Ok, now, a reverence, and then we start.

They followed those steps and Voldemort attacked, Harry moved away, and he attacked, they were like this for at least 10 minutes. Voldemort attacked again, and Harry felt his back burning, he attacked and pointed to his legs, Harry made a deep cut. He lost his balance and fall to the ground. Now Voldemort could kill him without trouble. It was to easy, when he felt Voldemort's presence behind him he turned around, and he could sink the sword into Voldemort's chest. Harry heard a noice, like a whisper or something, he noticed Voldemort stopped breathing for a moment and Harry stood up again. He looked at the others and was about to go when he felt someone was pulling down, and Harry fall again, Voldemort hurt him on the neck. He couldn't do it, he wasn't strong enough. But then, Cho's face appeared on Harry's head, she was pale, dead, then he heard Voldemort's voice laughing. With the strengh left in his body he could sink the sword into Voldemort's heart. When he pulled out the sword the body disappeared and he stood up looking everywhere.

-Is he...dead, Harry?- Hermione.

-No, he'll come back, as he always does.

Ok, I'm not good at writting dwells, fights, etc. Hope you liked it. If you want me to keep writting, vote: yes or no. Ok. Review!

Me parece que ya nadie lee mi fic.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At the other side of the room there was a door similar to the other one. They opened it and there was a long corridor. It was so dark that they did not see the door which they bumpped with. It was a wooden door as black as the darkness itself. They tried to open it without any result. There must be something that could opened the door. Harry ordered the others to find something that could help them to leave that place.

- Let's face it - said Draco with a little smile- We are not going to leave until somebody find us. And, as far as I know, nobody knows we are here.

- Shut up, Malfoy – said Ron and he pushed him towards the wall.

In the second Malfoy touched the wall, a brick moved and the dark big door opened.

- Thanks Malfoy – said Harry laughing.

They walked through the door and into the light. The last thing Harry saw until he fainted was the fountain in the middle of the Ministry's hall.


	18. Chapter 16

Ok, so you are still reading it, I'm glad. R&R.

FSl: how r u?, so what do you think, should I bring Cho back to life? Lol. Of course!!!

Klaus Baudelaire: hey, what's up?, thanx for your support.

HoshiHikari: hello! ok, sorry about that, I promisse I'll try to make them longer :).

Chapter 16

.....Harry....he could see Cho's face in his dreams now, he tried to talk to her, but his mouth was like closed, he couldn't speak, so he looked at Cho's face, she was pale. Her black hair continued the same way and her eyes, they were different now, of course the colour wasn't the same, now they were between black and red. Around the iris there was red, and the rest was black....Harry....she was calling him he tried to ask her "where are you?" but the answer was the same:...Harry...he tried to shout........"Cho!".

-Harry! Harry what's happening?!- he opened his eyes, a worried Hermione was sitting next to him- You were shouting...you were calling...Cho- she had a sad look.

- I was?- he was confused, he wanted to see Cho's face for the last time, and Hermione woke him up.

-Well, you're cured, you only had a few cuts, but they healed them in a minute, and they left you here, to sleep, Harry...

-Yes?

Hermione was going to ask him something, but she decided not to.

-Can we go home now?

-Yes.

They went out, in the outside he could see people running, walking, talking, shopping, and eating. Harry was thinking about Cho again, why her eyes were like that?, and why he couldn't find her? He was so...empty. He remembered the day she died. He could hear him shouting and talking, "Cho!, Cho, please wake up". Then he heard something.

-...Harry...- He felt confused, it was like his dream, it was the same whisper.

He looked everywhere behind him, next to him, in the opposite side of the street, but nothing. He felt sad. But he kept walking, he was sick and tired of walking, now he felt he could spend every second, every minute, laying in his bed without moving. An hour later they arrived home. Hermione and Malfoy went to their house and Ron and Harry went to their beds. Harry's room was without something he couldn't tell what, the window was opened and the courtains were moving with the wind. Harry walked towards the window and looked outside, he could see Diagon Alley. He walked towards the bed and got into it. Harry slept thinking about he could never see her again.

Ok, sorry if you found some grammer mistakes, but I couldn't check. Ok, I hope you liked it and now, review. And, if you want me to stop, just say it.

Hiphop-phunk.


	19. Chapter 17

Ok, here is chapter 17, hope you like it, R&R.

Chapter 17

During those two weeks, Harry was very quiet. He went out only to work, Ron tried several times to take him out, but he had the same answer...no. Harry had more dreams about Cho, he couldn't tell what did they mean. But they meant something to him. He didn't tell Hermione or Ron about those dreams. One day during dinner, Ron was trying to talk to Harry.

-Look, you're very strange, you need to relax mate. If you want to do something tell me, I don't know, whatever, like have a drink or something, just-, what are you doing? Hey, I didn't finish talking, Hermione and I are so worried about you, hey Harry!- Harry stood up from the table, took his coat and put it on, he opened the door and went out.

The street was dark, but, he could see. Harry started walking, he didn't know were to go, but, he walked. The floor was wet, the lights in the houses were down. He kept walking with no direction, for an hour, maybe more.When he was near the ministry of magic, he saw shape in the darkness. He walked towards it. It was a man, a wizard, with a black robe and dark hair. But, there where two persons, the other one was...bitting the man's neck, the man was shouting to Harry for help, the other...thing was vampire. Harry pointed the vampire with his wand.

-Petrificus totalus!- the vampire was like a statue, the wizard ran towards Harry and spoke to him.

-She couldn't bite me, thanks to you! Thank you- and he left walking, almost running.

Harry was curious, he walked towards the vampire, he was thinking about what the wizard have just said "She couldn't bite me", She??. A minute later he was facing a very familiar face, he could not believe it. It was Cho. He put on his knees, looking at her she was beautiful, as always, but different. He stood up, and carried her to his house. An hour and a half later he opened the door to find Ron and Hermione talking near the fireplace. They were talking about Harry, because in the second he entered the house they stopped talking to looked at him.

-Where were you?-asked Ron. Harry locked the door and left the "statue" near it.

-For a walk. Let's go to the kitchen, I want to tell you something.

When the reached the kitchen Harry spoke.

-Alright, I have found Cho.

-What?- Hermione stood up from the chair and went towards him.

-Harry, there's not a nice way to say this but, she's dead, accept it.

-He's right Ron, remember at the woods, when she died? Well, obviously she had been bitten by a vampire, of course she could not die. But, a person needs to be bitten by a vampire several times and she...-

-Well, you're wrong,- they heard another voice, this one was from Cho- it's enough with only one bite.

-Cho!- Harry was about to go and hug her, but Hermione stopped him.

-No, Harry remember, she has changed, she's not the same, she's dead.

-Yeah, yeah, ok, If you don't mind, I'm hungry, he stopped me- she pointed Harry with her head- when I was about to eat, so If you don't mind I'm going out.

-No! You're not going to hurt more wizards, Harry, she needs to stay here- she pulled out her wand and a pair of ropes were going to Cho- take her to her room.

-OK.

Ok, this is a bit longer, now, review.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-What are we going to do?-Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking in Harry's room.

-Well, we can't let her kill more and more pleople, but we can't starve her to death, well, can she die or dissapear?

-I suppose, Ron...wait, there's something we can do. There's a potion simulating human blood, we can give her that potion.

-There's a problem with that, she's a vampire, she's not stupid, she will know we are...cheating...

-Ron has a point. Hermione, we'll have to let her...kill. It's the only way out.

-No, I can do this potion, she won't know. And everyone will be safe-she smiled.

-Ok, when can you do this potion?

-I don't know, maybe tomorrow, but, It'll take a while...maybe a month, or two weeks, or maybe less.

-But, we can't wait.

-I know Harry, but I won't let her bite someone.

-Ok, tomorrow you'll have the ingredients and...you can do it.

-Ok, now, go to talk to her.

-Ok. See you later.

A minute later he was with Cho, in the room, talking.

-So what happened after I died?

It was a bit strange for him listenig to that, but he answered the question and he told her everything that happened that day. Harry and Cho kept talking and talking, and they didn't know how did they ended up...kissing. Little by little, she ended up in his neck. Harry knew what was she doing, but he felt like a statue, he could not move, he could talk, just talk.

-Stop that, now, don't do it. Cho!, stop it!-he grabbed her by her shoulders, hse didn't have the time to bite him, but, that was near.

He stood up from the bed and left the room instantly. He went to his room and prepared to bed. He slept thinking about what will happen the next day.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day, Harry and Hermione were talking in the fireplace.

-Yesterday she tried to bite me.

-How?

-Well, we were...kissing, she kissed me on the neck and tried to bite me.

-Don't let her do it.

-I felt strange, I couldn't move, I was like a statue.

-Why?

-I don't know.

-But, how did you stop her?

-I don't know that either, I grabbed her by her shoulders.

-But you couldn't...

-Move, I know.

-Ok, Do you have feelings for her?

-I love her, that won't change.

-Harry, she is different now, she is not the same. Yesterday, she tried to "attack" you!

-I know, but I love Cho more and more every day, I'm afraid of what could happen to her if I don't help.

-How, exactly, are you going to help Cho?

-There must be some cure, something to reverse the...process.

-Maybe you must look for some potion or something in a library. But those things are not in the Diagon Alley.

-Yes, I know, they're in the Knockturn Alley.

-No, you're not going there.

-Oh, yes I am.

-That's full of dark wizards, and remember, you're Harry Potter.

-Yes, but I'm going to take that risk.

-Ok, I'm doing the potion, you know, the one for Cho, it's going to take a week.

-But you need the ingredients.

-No, Ron brought them today, while you were sleeping.

-Oh, ok. Well, I must find the cure. Where should I start?

-Well, in the Diagon Alley library. Or in Flourish and Blotts. Or in the Knockturn Alley.

-Ok, I'll go now, I'll be here for lunch.

-Ok, and...good luck.

Ok, that was short, but I'm doing what I can, and sorry I updated late. Now review! :):):).


End file.
